The First Kiss
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Inglaterra contempla una cuestión que nunca antes había aplicado en Gales, ¿sería buena idea preguntar o tratar de averiguar? Quien sabe... pero algo era seguro: estaba comportándose como un adolescente histérico. GalesxInglaterra


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest_

**Aclaraciones**:_ ... ¡AHHHHH! ¡DIOS! ESTE FIC ME SALIÓ MUY CURSI, CURSI A MÁS NO PODER *quiere pegarse un tiro (?)* A pesar de que disminuí muchas cosas, de todos modos quedó así... ¡Argh! Lo siento~ no quiero que mueran de una sobredosis de azúcar, ¡están advertidas! Por eso tampoco quisiera que me dieran de jitomatazos respecto a ese asunto, ¡yo avisé! *llora* Pero de todos modos... ¡ME GUSTÓ! ¡SÍ, LO ADMITO! XDDDD *se pone una capa que ondea el viento (?)*  
><em>

_Este fic se me ocurrió unos días después de algo que anduve hablando con Nickte... ¡no diré muchos detalles porque es potencial para un futuro fic xDDD! Sin embargo, surgió la pregunta "¿Con quien fue el primer beso de Gales?" y entre perversidades y cosas que no tenían sentido, no llegamos a una conclusión: se quedó al aire xDDD... y ya luego llegó un "PIP" y fui iluminada por la Divinidad xDDD ¡Lamento si las decepciono, pero creo que no estuvo tan mal! xDDD_

**Sugerencia**_: Léanlo, primero, escuchando algo muy divertido xDDD Y después algo tierno, para que el ambiente sea bueno xDDD_

_Gracias y ojala les agrade  
><em>

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"The First Kiss"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inglaterra conocía sus defectos. Los conocía _muy bien_. Era lo mínimo que tenía que saber dado la Nación que representaba y su desarrollo a lo largo de los años… que los supiera no significaba que soportara que otros se lo recordaran, ¡muy importante!

Uno de ellos era que siempre, _siempre estaba atento a los movimientos de la persona que le interesaba_. Podía pasar por acoso, ¡pero no lo era! Sólo estaba al _pendiente_… no era que necesitara protegerlo o algo así, nada más lo alegraba saber dónde estaba, con quién o haciendo qué… y sí, era un gran defecto, no por el acto en sí, sino porque el cambio de rutina de aquella persona le provocaba alteraciones muy bruscas de humor, jodiendo el día y a todos los que osaban molestarlo, ¡Francia terminó en la basura y casi ahoga a América con la estúpida hamburguesa!

Pero eso sí: sucedía raras veces a semejante extremo, pues siendo Gales el sujeto que lo tenía estúpidamente enamorado, no tendía a cambiar diametralmente sus actividades, y si lo hacía, en las juntas que compartían lo informaban

Y así era su día: se levantaba a las 7:00 am, bañaba y aplicaba dos veces ese shampoo con olor a cedro, sándalo y jazmín; vestía el traje preparado que tenía desde el día anterior y regresaba al baño para cepillar de 10 a 15 veces su cabello para que el degrafilado quedara especialmente del lado derecho del flequillo. Desayunaba fruta, yogurth, té y un jugo que preparaba combinando raíces y algunas plantas. Cepillaba con cuidado sus dientes, usaba hilo dental y enjuague bucal; el toque final eran unas gotas de _"Nº 1 Imperial Majesty"_ que el propio Clive Christian le obsequiaba de su reserva especial cuando lo necesitaba… ¡lo olías y sólo querías estar caminando atrás de él para continuar haciéndolo! Te hacía pensar _"Seguro que así huelen los dioses"_ (?)

Llegaba a la oficina a las 8:30 am. Trabajaba hasta las 14:00 pm, hora en que salía a comer; a veces coincidían e iban a un agradable restaurante, o llevaba comida y la compartían mientras disfrutaban del aire de algún parque. Regresaba a las 15:00 pm, atendiendo todo hasta las 19:00 pm. Después de eso pasaba, los martes, al supermercado; los miércoles, a la librería; los jueves, al gimnasio; los viernes al bar (acompañado casi siempre de Scott o algún Jefe), y el fin de semana permanecía en casa descansando y jugando con Fafnir

Estaba enterado de otros detalles, como cada cuándo iba a cortarse el cabello, las cucharadas que hacía para terminarse la sopa, los grados en que colocaba su flequillo para verse sexy, etc.

…

… ¡_OH, FUCKING GOD_! ERA UN ACOSADOR, ¡quería morir de vergüenza! Sobre todo porque en cierta manera se sentía orgulloso y negaba privarse de dicha información, ¡Oh, _bloody hell_, era un pervertido! Pero no pensaba en ello cuando escapaba unos minutos de su oficina y se asomaba por la ventanilla de la del galés para verlo hasta el tope de papeles

Sin embargo, ligado a ese _defecto_, estaba otro: _pensaba demasiado_

Apenas si escuchaba algo, ya imaginaba todo un complot para derrocar el capitalismo; si alguien le susurraba una situación maliciosa (estúpido Francia), ya lo golpeaba gritando que era un pervertido. Lo mismo sucedía si veía algo: no sólo imaginaba miles de opciones, si no que se preguntaba el origen de dicho suceso

Ese defecto era útil en cuestiones de economía y política, pero fastidiaba fuera de ello… ahora, tomando en cuenta tales elementos, se volvían bombas si involucraban un cambio improvisto junto con una situación que dejaba mucho que pensar… como lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento:

_Gales estaba asomado en el balcón de la oficina de su Jefe besándose con una chica de figura insinuante_

…

Al verlo no reaccionó… sino hasta luego de 15 segundos. Salió corriendo para la suya, encerrándose y cayendo en estado catatónico sobre el sillón

…

…

Apenas si procesó la información, pasó por las siguientes etapas de duelo: Negación (_"No, no, ¡no es posible! Sencillamente fue mi imaginación, ¡s-sí! ¡Eso debió ser!"_), Coraje (_"¡Glen, estúpido! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡¿No puede quitarse y aventar a la tipa por la ventana?"_), Culpa _("¡S-Si yo hubiera hecho algo, jamás hubiera pasado! D-Debí llegar directamente a su oficina y sacarlo aunque me hubiera roto la nariz"_), Tristeza (_"… idiota… s-si tenía a otra persona pudo habérmelo dicho… p-pero yo…"_), Miedo (_"Y-Yo sigo siendo su hermano… no dejará de hablarme, ¿cierto? ¡Él no es de esas personas! P-Pero… ¿y si realmente la prefiere a ella que a mí?"_) y Aceptación (_"¡Estaba besando a otra!"_)

Sin embargo, después de casi destruir la sala y matar del susto a la nueva secretaria, sin olvidar sus intentos fallidos de maldiciones, tomó asiento en el suelo e hizo presencia la tanda de preguntas molestas e insoportables: ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿O era ella quien lo besaba? ¿Se trataría de una apuesta? ¿Qué relación tenían?

A pesar de eso… era su hermano… y no le incumbían sus asuntos… ¡L-Lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que dicho argumento surtiera efecto! Y aun cuando _estuvo a tiempo,_ Gales era demasiado misterioso, educado y agradable como para no enamorarse de él. En los años en que lo admitió a base de extraordinarios esfuerzos, toda lógica y naturaleza dejó de tener sentido: sí, era su hermano mayor; sí, era un jodido inexpresivo que rara vez le ponía atención real; sí, era un imbécil por fijarse en cualidades que no compensaban sus defectos… pero pasó: lo amaba por tantas cosas que decidió mandar todo al carajo y abrazar el abrumante sentimiento… y cuando una persona de su carácter se enamoraba de verdad, ya no conocían de límites (aunque sí de vergüenza)

Asunto diferente era declararse, cosa que no había hecho, pues el miedo de ser rechazado y repudiado era demasiado humillante como para soportarlo… ¡y no era como si necesitara decírselo! L-Las cosas estaban bien así…

Argh~ era un cursi que tomaba el papel de mártir…

…

…

…

Pero… esa imagen del ojioliva besando a otra persona, trajo a discusión una pregunta común, aunque nunca la aplicó antes en él

_"¿Con quién tuvo su primer beso?"_

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua

* * *

><p>-… ¡B-Buenas noches!<p>

-… Buenas noches, Arthur

-D-Dejé un mensaje en tu contestadora de que vendría – habló lo más calmado que pudo – Lamento el improviso, pero necesito con urgencia que revises unos papeles

-… mira… - inhaló con necesidad el humo de su cigarro – El trabajo para mí es tan importante como para ti

-Lo sé –sonrió – Eso me agrada… ¡si se tratara de Scott o los gemelos…!

-Si se tratara de ellos – interrumpió con marcada irritación – Ya te hubieran estrellado el puño en la cara por venir de repente a las tres de la mañana sólo por unos documentos

Efectivamente, _las tres de la mañana_

-¡T-Te dejé recado! ¡Y también dije que son importantes!

-Sí, ya escuché – suspiró pesadamente – Arthur, la próxima vez no emplees mi tiempo con tanta libertad, ¿quieres? – dio paso para que entrara a su hogar – No recordaba que fueras tan imprudente

-¡Lo siento! ¡¿Ya? – entró con la cabeza un tanto baja; quería protestar, pero no estaba en posición de hacerlo – Con permiso

-Déjalo –cerró. Caminó a su lado guiándolo hasta la sala - ¿Quieres un té?

-N-No, gracias

… tal vez había sido tanto su delirio de la tarde, que no le interesó que fuera de madrugada para llegar a su casa con el burdo pretexto de "_firmar documentos_" y tratar de saber un poco sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde. Se sintió abochornado de sí mismo, ¡era un caballero, carajo! ¡E inglés, para terminar de empeorar!: no podía ceder con tanta facilidad a sus impulsos e ignorar las molestias que podría provocar con ellos, ¡mucho menos por sacar explicaciones que no tenía derecho de recibir!

¡Oh, pero que desafortunado destino! Había perdido patéticamente la lucha contra su "_yo-impulsivo_" combinado con su "_yo-romántico_" _que-necesita-desesperadamente-aclaraciones-sobre-aquello-que-le-robaba-a-la-persona-que-más-quería_

Dios, ¿por qué no moría? Tal vez en el cielo ya no sería tan estúpido ni ridículo…

-Bien – el mayor se sentó en el sillón pequeño, dejándolo en el grande. Aspiró más humo – Permíteme los reportes

-¡S-Sí! –en realidad no eran urgentes, aunque sí importantes: fue lo más serio que encontró para justificar medianamente la visita –Aquí tienes

-Gracias

Un escalofrió lo recorrió: si los papeles no parecían "_importantes_" a su vista, terminaría siendo el platillo principal de Fafnir… que Gales no era violento y tampoco subía el volumen de su voz cuando estaba molesto, pero eso no quitaba que su penetrante mirada y las palabras directas atravesaran lo que fuera. Si lo comparaba con la pesada aura de Rusia y la extrema agresión de Escocia, ganaba un buen lugar entre ellos… y su ventaja radicaba en que contaba con una calma que desquiciaba hasta al más paciente de todos

-Arthur…

-¿Qué pasa?

Lo vio terminar lo último del cigarro y depositarlo en el cenicero de la mesa, al igual que los documentos…

… lucía bastante tranquilo e indiferente como siempre… pero sintió un vacío en el estómago que amenazó con desmayarlo

…

…

-¿Realmente a qué viniste?

-¡¿P-PERO DE QUÉ HABLAS? – reaccionó agresivo para no darle oportunidad al nerviosismo, ¡había sido descubierto! - ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No vengo a molestar sólo porque sí! ¡¿P-Para qué otra cosa vendría a las tres de la mañana?

-No lo sé – lo miró como el que ya intuye la situación– Tú dímelo…

…

…

…

-… Te vi en la tarde, en la oficina de tu jefe

-…

-… estabas… besando a una chica – le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad - ¿Quién era? ¿Una novia, tal vez?

…

Suspiró largamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-Es la hija de mi antiguo Jefe – respondió con tranquilidad – Y no, no tengo ninguna relación con ella

-¿Por qué la besabas? – continuó en el mismo tono. No esperaba que respondiera su pregunta, y si lo hacía, significaba que debía aprovecharlo

-No la besaba, ella se abalanzó – recargó la espalda en un cojín – Cuando trabajé con su padre se enamoró de mí, y a pesar de que la rechacé, no se rindió por un largo tiempo – lucía… cansado relatándolo – Se fue a Italia hace unos cinco años. Hoy regresó y lo que viste fue un "_saludo_": ya sabes cómo son las costumbres italianas

_Muy cierto_

-¿Se quedará?

-No, volverá en dos días: está estudiando en _La Sapienza_ y nada más vino a arreglar unos asuntos – cerró los ojos - … ¿Algo más te inquieta?

Giró un poco su cuerpo para quedar de frente a él

…

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

…

El galés abrió un ojo y lo observó con tacto, precaución, curiosidad, mezclada con calculada indiferencia… tuvo la impresión de que analizaba los posibles motivos de su pregunta y las respuestas que brindar, tal vez hasta cómo podría terminar un interrogatorio al que no tenía que prestarse

Lo miró sobarse la sien, mucho más serio que antes; luego de un largo suspiro y un incómodo silencio, abrió la boca

-No lo he tenido

…

-Mentiroso

-¿Eso piensas? – quiso levantarse, pero lo detuvo al sostenerlo con ligereza de la manga

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando precisamente hablábamos de que una chica te besó? - ¿lo tomaba por idiota o se reservaba la verdad? Como fuera, ya estaba irritado - ¡¿Y tienes el cinismo de negar que lo has tenido?

…

-… no tengo que responder a nada de lo que preguntas, pero aun así lo hice… ¿No te gusta lo que escuchas? No seas infantil– formó esa mirada aburrida que tanto lo fastidiaba – Si ya es todo…

-¡No lo es! – alzó la voz -¡Solamente quiero saber con quién fue! ¡No te estoy pidiendo detalles o algo así!

-No fue con nadie porque no lo he dado

-¡No me trates de idiota!

-Entonces no te comportes como uno

-¡Está bien! ¡LO ENTIENDO! ¡¿No quieres decírmelo? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no seas tan imbécil como para negar que ya has besado!

…

…

-Ya veo –exhaló despacio, volviendo a su actitud neutral y tranquila –Estás confundiendo un beso con un "_beso_"

-¡N-No se puede confundir! ¡Es lo mismo!

-Por supuesto que no – pareció… divertido; sonrojó un poco – Está el beso que se refiere al contacto de los labios con cualquier cosa, incluso con otra boca – le dio la sensación de que estaba explicando como un adulto a un adolescente histérico – Y "_el beso_" que das por voluntad propia y con ese sentimiento vagamente conocido como "_amor_"… creo que te refieres a este

…

-¡N-NO TRATES DE ENGAÑARME! ¡SON IGUALES!

-Piénsalo un poco

… bueno… sonaba lógico… ¡P-P-P-PERO…!

-Sobre el primero, es más que obvio que los he dado, tantos que es inútil recordarlos – suspiró – Por compromiso, aburrimiento o forzado, siempre han sido por las mismas vacías razones de siempre… sabes a lo que me refiero – cierto – Y también sabes que no significan nada, sin embargo, debemos tener "_moderación_" para evitar las malinterpretaciones – más cierto todavía

… ¡Maldición! Con unas oraciones ya había sido expuesto como un histérico exagerado

Jodido Gales que poseía una de las armas más poderosas y fatídicas del Universo (?)

-En ese caso… - reflexionó – ¿Quiere decir que en toda tu vida nada más has dado besos comunes?

-_Bravo~_ - aplaudió un par de veces

-… ¿Nadie te ha gustado lo suficiente como para besar con sinceridad?

-Yo no dije eso

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar en clave? - ¡apenas si entendía algo y ya lo deformaba! Malnacido - ¡¿Qué se supone que ahora debo entender con eso? ¡Algo tan simple lo vuelves un caos!

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? - ¡¿Era idiota o fingía? – Me limito a responder lo que preguntas… -hizo a un lado un mechón que le caía por la cara despacio, cosa que le provocó un revoloteo en el estómago – Que no lo sepas hacer es diferente

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE?

…

… b-b-bastardo infeliz… ¡lo peor era que no tenía una contestación para eso! Frunció el ceño y podría jurar que había enrojecido de coraje… ¡Y si habría la boca, seguro que se pondría totalmente en ridículo! Optaría, MUY A SU PESAR, por aplicar aquella frase que escuchó alguna vez:_ "Es mejor cerrar la boca y parecer idiota, que abrirla y demostrarlo"_

… ¡_FUCKING GOD_! Sonaba deprimente y patético aplicándola en su caso… ¡Sí! ¡Pero eso le pasaba por actuar sin pensar! Y ahí estaba: en la casa de su hermano a las 3:30 am, pasando por un impertinente, un adolescente histérico y luego por estúpido, ¡MIERDA!

Y-Ya no podía soportarlo, ¡se largaría y reprimiría el recuerdo! Funcionó antes y volvería a funcionar…

Sin embargo, justo cuando hizo el movimiento para levantarse, una mano lo sujetó con firmeza de la manga, obligándolo a permanecer

-¿Glen?

-Yo… no dije que nadie me haya gustado lo suficiente – comenzó despacio - … al contrario: desde que vi por primera vez a esa persona… quise hacerlo – bajó un tanto la voz; daba la impresión de que estaba incómodo y le costaba trabajo hablar de aquello – Ha sido… el único que me inspiró… de muchas maneras…

Se oía… como si hubiera sido la única persona en toda la existencia que le gustó… ¡No! ¡Que todavía le gustaba!

Mordió su labio inferior bruscamente: dolía escucharlo hablar así… pero él lo provocó y por eso debía atender hasta el final… aún si ello reiteraba definitivamente que nunca sería correspondido. Mierda de drama en que se había metido a propósito…

…

…

-Esa persona… ¿lo sabe?

-No

-… tal vez debería – no quería decir aquello, sin embargo, al escuchar al ojioliva hablando así, no podía ser egoísta y no alentarlo

-No debe – sonrió con ligereza – No quiero provocarle un ataque

-… p-puede que se sorprenda… -respiró profundo - … pero nunca se molestaría: no podría estar más que orgulloso de sí mismo por atraer tu atención

-Es más complicado que eso

Sabía que iba a soltar alguna necedad, ¡iba a terminar de delatarse nada más por no medir el alcance de sus palabras! A pesar de ello… si no alentaba a su hermano, se sentiría como un completo bastardo que se aprovechaba de la situación, ¡y vaya que quería hacerlo! Pero el asunto consistía en lo que el mayor quería, no él…

-T-Todo estará bien, ¡ya lo verás! – intentó un tono casual… ¡_FAIL_! – Es mejor aclarar las cosas que vivir con la duda, ¿no lo crees?

-No hay nada que aclarar

-¡No seas idiota! A veces debes ser atrevido, ¡si existe el riesgo de que te odie y se aleje, también de que te acepte! – no soportaba verlo tan tranquilo y resignado a sabiendas de que pasaba por lo mismo - ¡Sería más llevadero si le robaras al menos ese primer beso!

-Jamás lo haría

-No pensé que fueras tan cobarde

-Soy prudente

-¡¿Y eso te ha hecho feliz?

-Ha sido útil

-No pregunté eso…

Pudo notar la sorpresa en su rostro… ¡S-Sí! ¡Podía ser desesperante cuando se lo proponía!

…

… Pero fue cuando en verdad tomó consciencia de su posición: por mucho que se sintiera obligado a motivarlo… no tenía nada que ver ahí… eran asuntos muy personales, ¿quién era él para decir o cuestionar? Incluso siendo su hermano, no tenía autoridad para estar exigiendo respuestas ni sugerirlas… seguramente él ya había pensado en cada detalle, en cada posibilidad, en cada final y sus consecuencias, así como los fundamentos para justificar su resignación…

…

Nada de lo que decía era nuevo… y si lo fuera, no tenía derecho de entrometerse…

…

… era… un idiota…

-¿S-Sabes? Yo… debería irme: es tarde y no son horas de visita – se levantó de golpe y no lo esperó para caminar a la puerta –Lamento haberte molestado… no volverá a ocurrir…

… y justo cuando tocó la perilla… el mundo pareció de girar de repente… y…

…

Y sin saber cómo, Gales ya estaba frente a él… con una distancia mínima de cuerpos y el cálido aliento rozando contra su boca…

…

… ¿Qué…?

-Tienes… razón… - dijo en un susurro–No he sido feliz

Acarició su mejilla con suavidad… y finalmente cortó los milímetros entre sus labios en un toque despacio… tan inconfundible que no había duda de lo que era:

_Un beso_

…

…

… aunque sabía perfectamente de la excelente reputación de su hermano respecto a eso, se sentía… demasiado inocente, delicado y devoto… casi podía palpar el nerviosismo del más grande, combinado con una emoción y tranquilidad que no creyó posible en él…

La respiración acompasada… sus orbes cerradas… el gesto que indicaba completa entrega a ese toque le reveló aquello que no esperó descubrir: él, Arthur, era la persona a la que se refería antes…

Por ese beso supo que era correspondido, que no había sido el único que pasó horas debatiéndose por sentir algo así por un hermano… no fue el único que abrazó el sentimiento por sumergirse en una lenta y necesaria desesperación…

No era el único que siempre rogó por una situación así…

…

Ese era el primer beso de Glen… se lo dio a él… y no detectaba arrepentimiento alguno, a pesar de que él todavía estaría pensando que sería rechazado

No lo sería…

Correspondió la presión que todavía ejercía en su boca, subió los brazos hasta su cuello y lo abrazó con dulzura, intentando profundizar el contacto; cerrar los ojos fue lo último para, al fin, entregarse completamente a la sensación de ese primer beso…

Sintió la sorpresa en el mayor… sin embargo, duró sólo un momento, pues hizo lo mismo y rodeó su cintura, quitando definitivamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos

Ya nunca más existiría. _Nunca_

_Lo juraba_

* * *

><p>Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se vio acostado en el sillón de la sala y cubierto por una manta. A juzgar por los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana, deberían ser las 6:00 am<p>

Se sentó despacio, abrigándose con la tela y miró a su alrededor

-Buenos días –de pronto el mayor estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo

-¡B-Buenos días! – oh~ así que eran las 7:45 am: lo delataba su presentación y ese perfume extraordinario _Nº 1 Imperial Majesty_, ¡oh, éxtasis! (?)

-¿Dormiste bien? – tomó asiento en el mismo sillón; le extendió una taza de té caliente

-¡S-Sí, claro! – la cogió con cuidado – Lamento las molestias

-No hay cuidado – habló con suavidad y con muy buen humor, se notaba…– Me preocupaba que amanecieras adolorido: debí pasarte a una habitación

-L-La culpa fue mía – respondió con cierto nervio – Me quedé dormido de pronto, ¡pero no importa! Estoy bien

-Es un alivio saberlo

Bebieron en silencio… y a pesar de que no era incómodo, se sentía… avergonzado, emocionado y mil cosas más que no sabía describir: los recuerdos de la madrugada invadían su mente y lo atontaban totalmente… pero estaba muy feliz

-Arthur…

-¿Hm?

-¿Sabes con quien tuve mi primer beso?

… ¿Qué?

Volteó a mirarlo un tanto confundido, aunque esas orbes olivas llenos de calma y ternura lo desarmaron de golpe

-¿Con… quién?

Sonrió sinceramente

-Contigo, Arthur

…

…

… que nuevamente juntara sus labios a los de él, distinguiendo esa presión inconfundible y la textura más suave que hubiera sentido, entendió que lo de hacía unas horas no había sido un sueño, más aquello de que él había sido el primero que besó esa boca con la inconfundible inocencia que concebía el momento memorable

Supo que él era la persona más importante para Gales desde siempre… y así, el Universo tuvo sentido

Correspondió enseguida, tratando de demostrarle su alegría y la convicción de que nunca más se apartaría de él, mucho menos de esos besos que ahora eran indispensables…

…

Al separarse intercambiaron miradas, leves sonrisas y algunos sonrojos, que a partir de ese momento serían muy frecuentes…

-Debo irme a la oficina – se levantó; miraba a otro lado para intentar disipar un poco el tono carmesí de su rostro– Puedes usar lo que necesites

-Gracias

Movió la mano como señal de despedida

-¡H-Hey! – lo alcanzó precisamente cuando ya había salido. Se detuvo – ¿Nos vemos… para comer?

…

…

-Claro – sonrió – Donde siempre

Así subió a su auto y partió…

…

…

…

Todavía permaneció en la puerta mirando cómo desaparecía en el camino y tocó levemente su boca, aun sintiendo la calidez ajena. Sonrió con victoria, permitiendo que su ego aflorara: al fin lo anhelado era suyo… y no sólo eso, sino que las primeras experiencias sinceras de Glen también lo serían… y viceversa, porque si recordaba con cuidado, había dado su primer beso con él… ¡C-Claro que hacía muchos años! Cuando se lo robó mientras estaba dormido…

…

…

Fuera como fuera, de una u otra manera, esos besos le pertenecían solamente a él

El mundo no podría ser más fantástico que ahora… pero con prisa entró a la casa para arreglarse y también ir a trabajar: quería dejar todo listo para que su jefe no lo entretuviera de más

No se perdonaría faltar a esa cita para comer


End file.
